Solid objects can be sorted using various automated processes. For example, optical sorters can be used to recognize objects based upon color, size, shape, structural properties, chemical composition, and so forth. In the food industry, optical sorting can be used in the processing of harvested foods, such as potatoes, fruits, vegetables, nuts, and so on.